Desde hoy seremos ¿Padres?
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: De pronto Bakugou Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku se ven en una situación que nunca esperaron, y todo a causa de una predicción de Nighteye... ¡¿Ellos serían los nuevos padres de Kouta y Eri! *KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu* Puede contener spoilers, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

**Lo prometido es deuda ;) Dije que haría un fic donde Eri y Kouta fueran los hijitos de Kacchan y Deku, y bueno pues lo hice. Al principio (como me suele pasar) esto iba a ser un drabble de máximo 1000 palabras, y bueno terminé escribiendo 9005 :´v No tengo remedio (?) Espero que alguien le de una oportunidad si quiera (?) xD**

 **Pareja: Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki 3**

 **Personajes de Horikoshi Kouhei :3**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Creo que ninguna en especial (?) Bueno, una puede ser que esto no es MPREG, otro día puede que traiga uno así xD Hoy no, hoy quería que fuese una historia lo más ajustada al manga posible.**

 **Una última cosa, pero no menos importante, gracias a esas personitas de facebook que me apoyaron a que escribiera esta historia :3 Gracias a que me lo pidieron con tanto amor, yo he podido concluir mi historia y compartirla :3 Thanks very much!**

 **En fin, a leer XD**

* * *

 **~*Desde hoy seremos… ¡¿Padres?!*~**

 ***u***

 ***u***

 ***u***

 **Desde hoy seremos ¡¿padres?!**

Por fin habían salvado a Eri, la niña estaba lastimada, ya que su cuerpo se había expuesto para el uso de los villanos, por su quirk tan poderoso y raro. Sin embargo, esa torturosa vida había quedado atrás. Ahora sólo podía llorar de felicidad y sonreír en brazos de quien se había convertido en su héroe. La calidez que desprendía el chico, adolescente de dieciséis años, era suficiente para hacerla sentir como si él siempre hubiera sido su familia.

—Ya todo está bien. Ya todo está bien. —repetía él sin cesar, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sus compañeros de batalla, alrededor de ellos, los miraban con alegría. La alianza de los villanos había sido vencida… momentáneamente… Ya que los líderes principales había escapado. Además Shigaraki Tomura seguía en libertad. Nadie sabía que deparaba el futuro, pero definitivamente los héroes habían conseguido una victoria.

Pero ahora había surgido otro problema. ¿Qué sucedería con Eri? Por el momento estaba siendo alojada en el campus de Instituto Yuei, en una de las habitaciones privadas, que sólo habían conseguido para los alumnos de la clase 1-A, pero ahí estaba resguardada, y también era donde ella quería estar, cerca de Midoriya Izuku, su héroe. Y eso, no había quien no lo supiera.

Como ese rescate había sido secreto, los demás alumnos, incluyendo a Katsuki Bakugou se enteraron de la situación mucho después. El rubio sólo pudo chasquear la lengua cuando vio a la niñata pegada a Deku como chicle. Sin embargo, eso no sería lo peor.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue como Aizawa fue llamado, igual que todos los profesores, y los alumnos tuvieron unas inesperadas horas de repaso individual. Eso denotó la urgencia del asunto.

Entonces sucedió. Todos los alumnos fueron citados al salón de actos, ordenadamente. En unas sillas, sentada estaba Eri y a su lado estaba otro chico de su edad usando una gorra interesante de la cual salían cuernos. El niño movía sus pies inquieto, y la niña se mantenía en su lugar nerviosa.

Midoriya apenas los vio, les sonrió y se preguntó por qué estaban ahí.

—Bien, como todos se habrán enterado de la situación pasada, donde salvamos, con ayuda de unos de nuestros alumnos a la pequeña Eri. Y anteriormente Kouta fue salvado por Midoriya también. —Empezó diciendo un héroe, ex compañero de All Might. —He previsto algo… Primero que nada comentaré, que la única familiar de Kouta, la heroína Mandalay, de los Pussycats ya no puede cuidarla. Y Eri, como ya todos saben, no cuenta con una familia. Así que usé mi previsión para ver con quienes podrían estos dos niños empezar una nueva vida y tener una familia. Ya el tema fue tratado con ellos, y están aquí sabiendo esto.

Midoriya no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En verdad les estaban buscando una familia así?

Los cursos superiores se extrañaron incluso más. Enseguida Mirio levantó la mano y preguntó directamente.

—Entiendo la situación, pero nosotros somos niños ¿qué podríamos hacer por ellos?

—Verás, mi previsión me llevó a que hay dos personas aquí que pueden otorgarle un verdadero hogar a estos pequeños. Pero como se alojan en la escuela, les daremos una habitación más grande, para que Kouta y Eri puedan vivir con ellos también.

— ¿Se alojan aquí? ¿Significa que son alumnos del 1-A? ¿Pero cómo podrían niños encargarse de criar a otros niños?

—Según mi previsión, no hay unos mejores padres para estos pequeños. Al principio yo tampoco me lo creía. —dijo Nighteye arreglándose los lentes. Y las miradas de los profesores indicaban que ellos tampoco se lo habían creído al principio.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos dos? —Preguntó Nejire, con curiosidad.

—Bueno… Desde ahora, se le cederá una habitación aún más grande a ambos —repitió— en el mismo departamento que comparten todos los alumnos del 1-A. Los que se quedarán ahí, y serán la nueva familia de Kouta y Eri son… —hubo una nueva pausa que hizo el aire pesado, hasta que ambos niños no pudieron resistir más, se pararon y corriendo hasta donde estaba una de las personas que los cuidaría.

Los pequeños bracitos rodearon las piernas del sucesor de All Might, al mismo tiempo que era nombrado por ambos.

— ¡Midoriya-niichan!

Todos exclamaron un "¡Oh!", que en realidad revelaba que se lo esperaban, después de todo Izuku había salvado a ambos. Uraraka sonrió, igual que muchos de su curso, todos sabían que Izuku era perfecto para el cargo.

El único con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de perro rabioso era cierto rubio…

Entonces una pregunta dejó a todos en una mayor incógnita.

— ¿Y quién será la otra persona?

Tamaki, cerca de Mirio, le rozó el brazo sin querer, pero sólo recibió un apretón en su mano derecha. Sutilmente Mirio le agarraba de la mano, bajo el silbido de Nejire que disfrutaba la "función", sonrojando al héroe Suneater.

—Sobre eso… Debo decir que fue lo más increíble de la predicción. La otra persona que se encargará de Kouta y Eri es… Katsuki Bakugou.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre todos los presentes. Algunos empezaron a reír tratando de no ser oídos.

Los profesores sudaron frío, esa decisión era algo rara…

De pronto una vocecita se oyó fuerte y clara, proveniente de Monoma.

— ¿Y quién será la mamá? —siguió agarrándose el estómago de la risa.

Ya nadie pudo aguantar más. El lugar se convirtió completamente en un centro de carcajadas gratis. Incluso, algunos profesores como Midnight empezaron a unirse al festival de la risa.

Izuku sudó y temblando volteó lentamente a ver a su amigo de la infancia, envuelto en llamas de impotencia, llenos de venas inflamadas en su frente. Las mini explosiones hacían aparición en sus manos preparándose para lo peor.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡NO ME JODAN! ¡NI DE BROMA VOY A JUGAR A LOS RECIÉN CASADOS CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE DEKU!

Kaminari y Kirishima se alejaron poco hacia atrás manteniendo la risa.

Bakugou se acercó peligrosamente a Deku y lo apuntó.

—JÓDETE TÚ Y ESOS ESTÚPIDOS MOCOSOS.

Eri y Kouta lo miraron desde abajo y entonces el niño decidió enfrentar al terco chico.

—No importa, después de todo nosotros dormiremos y nos bañaremos con Izuku-niichan. SI no te vemos la cara, es mejor para nosotros. —le mostró la lengua.

—Maldito mocoso…

—Kacchan, no lo dijo con mala intención…

— ¡¿Ah?!

Lo siguiente que vieron los espectadores fue a Deku afirmando a Kacchan para impedir que alcanzara a Kouta.

—Primera pelea de recién casados, no está mal…—se burló Monoma otra vez.

—¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS! —Se defendieron a la vez.

—Ya, paren ambos. —dijo Nighteye. —No importa, de todos modos, desde ahora Bakugou Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku vivirán juntos y serán la nueva familia de Kouta y Eri. ¿Entendido?

Deku suspiró. Eso iba a estar difícil.

Kacchan empezó enseguida a reclamar, a decir que había una especie de error. Qué eso tenía que ser una broma, una equivocación.

—Mis predicciones no se equivocan.

— ¡No voy a ser el padre de esos mocosos, y mucho menos compartiré mi espacio con el estúpido nerd!

—Eso no lo vi, pero si no quieres ser el padre… perfectamente puedes ser la madre. —terminó de decir aquello y empezó a retirarse. —Eso es todo. Pueden volver a sus clases. Midoriya y Katsuki, sigan a Aizawa-sensei, él los guiará a su nueva habitación.

El chico del quirk explosivo, por primera vez deseó ser capaz de explotarse a sí mismo y desaparecer.

¿Cómo habían terminado de esa forma? En serio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso? Ambos estaban con sus respectivas maletas en la nueva habitación que les pertenecía, y a la cual habían sido guiados por Aizawa. Eri y Kouta empezaron a recorrer el lugar, que parecía una casa dentro del sector de las habitaciones. Tenía mucho espacio, incluso con muebles implantados ahí, pero vacíos. Como un librero que estaba en el centro, junto con un sillón, que se apreciaba apenas entraban. A sus espaldas había dos puertas. Kouta y Eri fueron a la primera y descubrieron dos camas en una misma habitación.

— ¡Mira Eri! ¡Esta es nuestra habitación!

— ¡Es muy linda e iluminada!

La palabra "nuestra" retumbó en los oídos de los estudiantes, que no se miraron, pero sintieron el miedo. Si esa era la habitación de los niños… Eso significaba…

Bakugou fue el primero en correr a la habitación contigua, y descubrir lo que más temía.

— ¡JODER! ¡¿QUIÉNES SE HAN CREÍDO?! ¡NO VOY A COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN CON EL ESTÚPIDO NERD!

Deku llegó después, y miró la habitación, con una cama matrimonial en medio. Un armario pequeño, con cajones de cómoda al final de éste. Tres exactamente. Una pieza muy parecida a la de los niños, pero sólo con una cama.

Bakugou estaba a punto de explotar el lugar, hasta que Deku se le plantó en frente.

—Kacchan intentemos vivir juntos ¿sí? Démosle la familia que se merecen a Kouta-chan y Eri-chan, si te molesta dormir conmigo, yo dormiré en el sofá, la cama es toda para ti.

Katsuki lo miró más calmado y sonrió arrogante.

—Bien.

Deku respiró calmadamente y procedió a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, y Kacchan siguió su ejemplo. Hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo intentaron poner la ropa en el mismo lugar. Se miraron, Deku nervioso y Kacchan molesto.

—Tú p-primero Kacchan.

Eri y Kouta los miraron desde la puerta y se percataron de algo que sus dos "padres" no se daban cuenta, o más bien parecían no aceptarlo.

Se entendieron sin decir una palabra, lo habían decidido. Esos dos, serían sus padres para siempre.

Después de eso, Kouta y Eri tuvieron que quedarse en el cuarto jugando, como obedientes niños, pero tenían la posibilidad de ir para almorzar con sus padres en el comedor. Katsuki y Deku, con una distancia bastante considerable volvieron a clases. Apenas entraron, las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron sobre ambos, incomodándolos.

— ¿Y los niños? —preguntó Kirishima como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—En el cuarto jugando. Los iremos a buscar para almorzar. —respondió Midoriya como toda una madre ideal.

El otro "padre" refunfuñó y se sentó en su puesto sin decir nada, con ganas ni de sacar los cuadernos. Ahí se percató de un hecho muy importante… Su mochila, de la furia la había dejado sobre la cama matrimonial.

Joder y mil veces joder, se dijo y miró de reojo a Deku, quien portaba todos sus útiles como buen nerd. No podía, no era capaz de pararse y decir que olvidó sus cosas…

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron la clase, Aizawa extrañado indicó un "pase", y dos niños se dejaron ver. El niño llevaba un bolso ajeno y demasiado grande para él en sus brazos, con ayuda de Eri, porque pesaba mucho.

—Lo sentimos, pero…

Kacchan se levantó del asiento inmediatamente al reconocer su pertenencia, y todos se quedaron mirando sin entender nada, hasta que vieron como los dos niños se acercaron al futuro héroe y con sus manitos extendidas le pasaban su bolso.

—Katsuki-niichan. Dejó su bolso sobre la cama, pensamos que teníamos que traérselo.

Kacchan incrédulo y sorprendido, vio como ambos niños apenas podían con semejante peso, así que de un manotazo del quitó el objeto y lo puso sobre su mesa. Siguiente acto, algo que dejó a los oyentes creyendo que esa persona era un doble… o algo así.

— ¡Mocosos estúpidos! ¡No ven que cargar cosas pesadas les hace mal! ¡Mocosos, no vuelvan a hacerlo! O los haré estallar. —los regañó.

Deku corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó.

—Gracias por traer el bolso de Kacchan, él también se los agradece.

—Hmpt. —se sentó orgulloso.

—Después de esta clase iremos a almorzar, si quieren esperan en el patio. Pueden jugar, pero tengan cuidado. No vayan a lastimarse. Kouta recuerda que Eri recién se está recuperando.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron a la vez ambos niños sonriendo. — ¡Nos vemos al almuerzo Izuku-niichan, Katsuki-niichan! —salieron alegres del salón y fueron al patio a jugar.

Aizawa meditaba cómo de un colegio esto se había vuelto una guardería y Deku volvió a su puesto, mientras Kacchan intentaba hacer como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

El pensamiento de la mayoría era… "Ya no sé quién es la madre aquí…".

En el almuerzo ambos niños siguieron a sus protectores, con pasos cortos, que los hacían trotar detrás de Kacchan. Deku los esperaba junto con Uraraka e Iida.

Finalmente se acomodaron en una mesa, donde hasta Todoroki se acomodó. Los niños miraron tristes como Katsuki se sentó en otra mesa, seguido de Kirishima.

—No entiendo ¿por qué no se sientan juntos para comer? —preguntó Eri preocupada.

—Mmm bueno, Kacchan… Yo…—no sabía cómo responder a eso. Izuku calló y se metió una cucharada en la boca.

Eri frunció el ceño, y de un salto hizo que sus pies toparan el piso, corrió hasta donde estaba Bakugou y lo tomó de la tela de los pantalones, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Comamos juntos… —pidió.

— ¡¿Ah?!

Kirishima iba a decirle que no le respondiera de esa forma a una niña pequeña.

Pero ella se adelantó.

— ¡Siéntate con Izuku-niichan! ¡Ustedes tienen que estar juntos! ¡Son nuestros padres ahora!

Todos en el comedor dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, para observar la escena. Incluso Mirio a la lejanía acompañado de Tamaki.

Kouta se levantó también y secundó a Eri.

— ¡Sí, tienen que sentarse juntos! ¡Ustedes son nuestros padres! Eso los convierte en esposos. —afirmó con naturalidad.

Izuku no podía mirar a nadie en esos momentos, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y Todoroki que se encontraba frente a él lo notó perfectamente. Él decidió mirar entonces a Bakugou y descubrió lo imposible. Incluso el gruñón estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque acompañado de unos ojos llenos de furia.

— ¡No somos p-pareja estúpidos mocosos! —dijo, con temblor en su voz.

—Pero tendrán que vivir juntos y cuidarnos, también dormirán en la misma cama, ¿eso no los convierte en recién casados? —dijo Kouta con una sonrisita burlona, que enfatizaba con esa mirada tan igual a la de Bakugou.

— ¡No d-dormiremos j-juntos!

—Pero sólo tienen una cama…

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, algunos a reír, y muchos más como Mirio a disfrutarlo.

—Vámonos. —pidió Tamaki tímido.

—Claro que no, esto se puso bueno. —dijo tomando su mano por debajo de la mano.

—Nosotros, —dijeron ambos niños a la vez— hoy, juramos que haremos que ambos reconozcan sus sentimientos y que sean nuestros padres para siempre.

Bakugou, sintió que la batalla estaba perdida, se levantó golpeando la pesa con sus manos (y quemándola), tomó su almuerzo y caminó hacia donde esta Izuku. Iida que se encontraba en ese lado, fue corrido y obligado a sentarse junto a Todoroki. Izuku recibió a Katsuki a su lado, y ambos niños se sentaron uno a cada lado de ellos. Lo que los hizo ver como una familia verdadera.

Kirishima no esperaba que Kacchan obedeciera, así que tomó su almuerzo y fue hasta esa mesa también muy sonriente.

—Bueno, creo que soy tío. —dijo en el proceso.

Izuku sentía el calor de su compañero junto a él. Y lo mismo pasaba con Bakugou. Ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, pero estar juntos, al lado de esos niños, realmente les alegraba… ¿Algún día lo dirían?

Eri y Kouta se miraron entre ambos adolescentes, felices, y más listos que nunca para comer.

Aizawa a lo lejos, junto a Toshinori, observaban la escena.

—Nighteye nunca se equivoca…

 **Desde hoy ¡¿tendremos que dormir juntos?!**

El cansador día los había molido, pero no por eso estuvieron menos activos en clases. En especial en el entrenamiento de héroes. Ambos seguían mostrando lo genial que eran delante de todos. Eri y Kouta después del almuerzo habían vuelto a su habitación. Aún estaban a la espera de una inscripción en un colegio cercano y adecuado para ellos. Ya que Yuei era un Instituto para alumnos desde los 15 años, no podían asistir ahí.

Midoriya y Katsuki nuevamente con una distancia bastante amplia entre ambos avanzaban hacia los dormitorios. Deku jugaba con sus dedos, hasta que decidió tomar ambos lados de las correas de su mochila, mirando la sombra de Katsuki avanzar, crecer con la escasa luz. ¿Cómo sería su vida desde ahora? Ya no sabía nada, todo había resultado demasiado repentino. Y no es que le molestara cuidar de Kouta y de Eri, pero en el fondo pensaba que Kacchan odiaba la situación.

"Tal vez si no fuera conmigo… a él no le molestaría…"—Deku sabía que Kacchan actuaría de la misma forma con todo el mundo si se trataba de defender su dignidad, y el no querer jugar "a los novios" era exactamente eso. Pero no podía evitar que esos pensamientos depresivos se filtraran, junto con escenas que no quería imaginar. Escenas como ver a Kacchan de la mano de una chica desconocida, con su propia familia.

"Tal vez Kacchan estaría más feliz si fuese… otra persona…"

Uraraka e Iida alcanzaron a su amigo, igual que el resto de la clase 1-A, todos estaban intrigadísimos, querían preguntar, pero nadie se atrevía, hasta que Kirishima sin miedo habló por todos.

— ¿Y cómo es su habitación? Me imagino que más grande.

—Sí, ¿cuántas camas tiene? —preguntó Kaminari adelantándose para ver de frente a Deku.

—Bueno, sí, es mucho más grande. Hoy llevamos nuestras cosas y cabían perfectamente, aunque aún no terminamos de desempacar.

—Oh…—dijeron todos.

— ¿Y dónde dormirás? —preguntó Uraraka, y los oyentes entendieron perfectamente el sentido de la pregunta, menos Deku.

—C-creo que en el sillón.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—No quiero incomodar a Kacchan.

—Eso es abuso. —recriminó Iida señalando al frente, llevando sus palabras al oído del "rufián", el cual sólo rechinó los dientes y apresuró el paso.

Una vez llegaron, todos le pidieron a Deku que les mostrara su nueva habitación, y lo siguieron hasta la puerta, la cual con mala leche abría Kacchan en ese instante.

—B-bueno…—iba diciendo Deku, hasta que fue tomado de un hombro, y de un golpe su cuerpo cayó pesadamente dentro del lugar. El autor del hecho, sin vergüenza alguna cerró la puerta en la cara a los presentes que quedaron sin palabras.

—Supongo que otro día será…—dijo Kirishima y el resto asintió.

Izuku terminó pegadito al sillón, con las piernas sobre él. Al revés veía las caras un poco divertidas de los pequeños niños, quienes los esperaban ansiosos para que la cena fuera en familia, y también porque ellos no tenían permitido cocinar en su ausencia, para eso estaban algunas galletas y cosas en una alacena baja para que llegaran y sacaran.

—Bien, hay que comer. —anunció el peliverde.

Entró a la cocina y miró el mini refrigerador y la mini cocina donde sólo entraba una persona. En cinco minutos terminó totalmente vencido por las zanahorias y pimentones.

Kacchan lo tomó del hombro otra vez y lo lanzó contra el sillón. Tomó el cuchillo y con destreza en unos minutos terminó una hermosa cena japonesa que nada le envidiaba al mejor restaurante.

Los niños, y hasta Izuku aplaudieron y alabaron.

—Jodido Deku, ni picar un pimentón sabes.

—Lo siento Kacchan. —se disculpó con una sonrisa, y por un momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarle la mejilla. Pero se contuvo, ¿cómo podría hacer algo tan vergonzoso? —Bueno, ¡a poner la mesa Kouta-chan, Eri-chan! —animó.

Y así, en familia la cena se sintió aún más cálida.

De pronto, Kacchan bostezó como león en pradera y levantando los platos los dejó en el lavabo, dando a entender que no era su deber lavarlos, sino de Deku. Luego miró unos segundos a los niños, fue al baño, tomó su cepillo de dientes y empezó a cepillarse con brutalidad. Luego miró fulminantes a Kouta y a Eri, y ellos entendieron el mensaje. Se levantaron y fueron también a lavar sus dientes junto a su cuidador. Eri hacía una expresión normal, más parecida a la de Izuku, en cambio Kouta ponía la misma mirada fiera que Katsuki. Como si le dijeran: "¡Shine! ¡Shine!" a las bacterias y residuos de comida.

Acabaron de lavarse para mantener la higiene y Bakugou tomó a ambos desde la ropa, como si fuera parte de su piel, simulando a un felino que levanta a sus crías desde el cuero. Fueron llevados a su habitación, dejados ahí de pie, y luego de una mirada severa que indicaba acuéstense, cerró la puerta.

Deku terminó de lavar los platos y mientras se secaba las manos, miró a Bakugou y sonriendo tiernamente dijo:

—Kacchan, aún no se han puesto el pijama.

—Pues que lo hagan ahí dentro.

—No Kacchan, les dará vergüenza, recuerda que su relación de hermanos inició hoy. —abrió la puerta y vio a dos tímidos niños mirando sus pijamas sin poder ponérselos. —Eri tú primero. —le dio espacio para que la niña se cambiase, mientras Kouta esperaba afuera con los demás.

Cuando finalizó, fue el turno de Kouta. Y cuando ambos estuvieron listos. Recibieron un abrazo lleno de cariño por parte de Midoriya, quien llevándolos de la mano los acomodó y acostó. Antes de irse se despidió con un beso de buenas noches que hizo a ambos felices.

Salió del cuarto y vio a Kacchan frente a él, observándolo y analizando cómo podía actuar con tanta naturalidad, como si toda la vida hubieran sido sus hijos.

Bufó y se dirigió a su habitación. Empezó a quitarse la ropa como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, sin darse cuenta de cómo la cara de Midoriya se ponía más y más roja. En especial cuando llegó al cierre de los pantalones. Los cuales lanzó de una patada hacia la muralla. Ya en bóxers negros y ajustados, caminó dejando una muy buena vista de su espalda y trasero. También sus piernas. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba muy bien formada debido al entrenamiento que había hecho desde niño. Levantó los brazos, cual gato y luego de estirarse y volver a bostezar, se lanzó a la cama. Lanzó la tapa hacia atrás con los pies, como si estuviera en una batalla. Y finalmente se tapó de sopetón.

Midoriya quedó sin habla, no podía creer la vista que se había llevado. Bueno, él lo había mirado de reojo muchas veces en el vestidor de varones, pero jamás, lo había visto desvestirse de una forma tan sexy… O tal vez, el simple hecho de que sólo haya sido delante de él, lo hacía sexy…

Tragó saliva y tomó su pijama. Lo dejó en el sillón. Se quitó la ropa en el living con pudor y luego tomó cada prenda y la dobló para guardarla en el armario-cómoda. Dobló también las prendas de Kacchan. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a apagar la luz del living-cocina, se sentó en el estrecho sillón. Había olvidado sacar una frazada y almohada de la cama original. Ahora estaba ahí, sobre el duro objeto, estrecho, donde ni hecho bolita podía hacer calzar su cuerpo. El único cojín que podía usar como almohada, prefirió ponerlo para proteger su espalda, que chocaba con el límite medio del sillón.

—Será…—suspiró. Fue entonces que extrañó su cama, tanto la de su casa, como la de su habitación. Subió sus brazos para acomodarse sobre estos y entumido de frío, empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta dormirse.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, un rubio platinado, despertó por la necesidad más humana, ya que había olvidado ir al baño antes de acostarse. Lanzó la tapa hacia un lado. Descalzó caminó hacia el baño, más dormido que despierto. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se devolvió, pero se detuvo al ver un bulto encima del sillón, que aún en la oscuridad se notaba. Su cuerpo tiritaba, y daba algunos espasmos. Era pleno otoño después de todo.

Sus ojos despertaron ante esa escena. Chasqueó la lengua, y murmuró un insulto.

—Maldito Deku.

Olvidándose de los niños que dormían, dio una patada al sillón que botó al suelo al dormido chico. Quien, de un salto miró a su agresor, interruptor de sueños.

—Kacchan.

—Camina Deku bastardo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Si después resultas enfermo, me terminarán haciendo limpiar otra vez. Así que camina.

— ¿Caminar? ¿A dónde Kacchan?

— ¡A nuestra cama Deku bastardo! —gritó. Y dio gracias internamente a que todo el sitio estuviera oscuro y su rostro no se pudiera ver. Ese rostro que ardía en esos momentos, y él sabía muy bien la razón.

— ¿N-nuestra?

— ¡Arghh! ¡Si quieres vienes, sino muérete ahí! —con fuertes pasos se fue hacia su cama y se acostó rápidamente, yéndose al lado contrario del que estaba. Inconscientemente esperaba…

Una sonrisa se surcó en el rostro lleno de pecas y derivó en que él se levantase, acomodase el sillón y llegase a la cama matrimonial. Donde había un espacio para él. Levantó la tapa, caliente por el cuerpo que se había encontrado ahí. Metió su helado cuerpo y sintió enseguida el calor que desprendía su compañero que le daba la espalda en esos momentos.

Quiso acercarse… Abrazarlo, pero su timidez se lo impedía. Terminó sólo acercando su frente y apoyándola en medio de los omoplatos de su amigo de la infancia.

—Gracias Kacchan…

Y en la habitación contigua, unos niños que había despertado, se encontraban apoyados en la puerta. Habían escuchado todo. Y estaban con los ojitos brillosos. Les emocionaba que sus padres al fin hayan decidido compartir la habitación matrimonial. Bostezaron y fueron a la cama con la felicidad a flor de piel.

—Ahora tendrán que dormir juntos todas las noches.

—Sí, porque son nuestros padres y están casados. —afirmaron en la oscuridad.

 **Desde hoy… ¡¿Tendremos fin de semanas en familia?!**

Y día viernes finalmente llegó.

Katsuki fue el primero en despertar, sintiendo un peso sobre su cintura, y un calor corporal que no era suyo. Se pasó la mano por los ojos dormidos, y miró hacia abajo, notando al ser que se aferraba a su cintura, sin intención de soltarlo. Una vena nació en su frente, queriendo explotar. Sintió deseos de un codazo quitarse la "molestia" de encima… pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, porque la "molestia", realmente no le molestaba (valga de redundancia).

—Estúpido nerd… —dijo lanzándose a la cama nuevamente, con los brazos alzados, que pronto acomodó llevando las manos a su nuca. Se quedó mirando el techo. Sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando del contacto de las yemas de los dedos que se enterraban en su cintura desnuda. Igual que las cosquillas propinadas por esos cabellos verdosos y revueltos sobre su pecho.

Una de sus manos dejó su lugar y se posó sobre la cabeza del "estúpido nerd". Se mantuvo ahí, quieta, sintiendo el contacto. Inmóvil a la espera de una aceptación interna de parte de su dueño. Aceptación que llegó a los minutos. Lentamente y con suavidad el chico empezó a mover su mano sobre la cabeza de Deku, a enredar sus dedos entre las hebras finas y suaves.

De pronto sintió las manos de Deku moverse y subir, desde su cintura a sus pectorales. Dejando dos dedos acomodados entre una de sus tetillas.

Sus caricias se detuvieron. No sabía por qué aquello le había puesto nervioso, y se puso peor cuando Deku movió la cara y sus labios quedaron sobre su otra tetilla, la cual oculta empezó a sentir el aliento caliente sobre ella.

Kacchan tragó saliva, de pronto su respiración se volvió más agitada, y su boca se notaba sedienta. Qué alguien le explicara que pasaba, porque él no lo sabía. Llegó a un punto, que su cuerpo empezó a hervir, y su boca a entreabrirse dejando escurrir saliva. Sin notarlo también una parte de él inició su levantamiento. Pero lo que más le causó curiosidad, (aunque no estaba pensando con claridad) era la forma que habían tomado sus tetillas. Sus pectorales ya no parecían los de un hombre, con tetillas rosáceas mirando al cielo, buscando mayor contacto asemejaban los pechos de una chica, desde su perspectiva. Eso le avergonzó, y más cuando vio sus bóxers húmedos. Incluso en la tela negra se podía notar.

¡¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a su cuerpo?! Sintió esos dos dedos que apresaban su tetilla, juntarse y estremecerla. Sintió la saliva de Izuku caer lentamente sobre su otra tetilla. Su corazón dio un desbocado palpitar. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su rostro rojo de lo que él no reconocía como excitación mostraba la verdad.

Su cabeza se nubló, quería más. Quería que la mano derecha de Izuku tomara su tetilla y la tirara con fuerza, con brutalidad. Quería que la boca de Izuku tomara entre sus labios la tetilla derecha, y la mordiese y estirara… Quería que las manos del "nerd" bajaran sin cuidado. Quería…

—Mmm… ¿K-Kacchan? —pronunció Deku despertando.

Y todos los miedos se vinieron de pronto a la cabeza de Katsuki. Sus pensamientos se aclararon y el orgullo venció. De un salto, se levantó, botó al chico al suelo de piso flotante, y corrió al baño a echarse encima el agua más fría que hubiera.

— ¿Kacchan? —se sobó él los cabellos. No sabía por qué pero sentía que había sido acariciado suavemente…—No, eso no puede ser. Kacchan jamás haría eso. —negó para sí mismo.

Deku fue donde los niños y los despertó con amabilidad. El desayuno estaría listo dentro de poco. Lo cual terminó haciendo él porque Katsuki parecía aferrado al baño.

Aunque dentro no hacía lo que él pensaba. Sino que acostado en la ducha agarraba su miembro y lo sobaba con fuerza. Subió su otra mano a su tetilla, y la removió salvajemente, tal y como quería que Deku lo hiciese. Suspiraba y aceleraba sus pensamientos, imaginando, a la vez que no detenía sus manos, que no eran las suyas, sino las de… Frunció el ceño, quiso enojarse, pero no pudo. Sólo quería sentir placer. Levantó sus piernas acomodándolas a ambos lados de la tina. Siguió masturbándose. Mas, él no podía ver como su ano se entreabría y cerraba necesitando atención, una que jamás le había otorgado.

—M-maldito… Y-yo no soy… A mí ese n-nerd no puede… ¡Ah! —mordió sus labios para evitar el potente gemido.

Terminado el acto, procedió a bañarse como se debía. Tenía que ir a arreglarse para la escuela. Salió con una toalla en su cintura y los niños a la vez le dijeron: "¡Buenos días Katsuki-niichan!" Mientras que Deku le dijo: "¡Buenos días Kacchan!".

Miró a este último sintiéndose culpable, con su orgullo por los suelos se fue directo a la habitación a vestirse.

—Maldita sea… ¿qué rayos me pasa? —dijo golpeando la pared.

Finalmente fue a comer, justo cuando Deku acababa y entraba al baño para no llegar tarde. Se demoró tan poco que parecía que hubiera sido mentira que entró a bañarse. Llevó a ambos niños y los hizo elegir quien entraría primero. Como era de esperar, la primera fue Eri, quien se aseó y luego le dio el turno a Kouta. Izuku secó el cabello de ambos con unas toallas, y finalmente los llevó a la pieza para que se vistiesen. Eri en la pieza de ella y Kouta en la pieza de sus padres. Deku preparó su mochila (en realidad sólo la revisó, porque él siempre tenía todo listo). Se despidió de Eri y Kouta y se puso los zapatos en la entrada. Tenían que salir ya o llegarían tarde. Kacchan siguió su ejemplo.

—Bueno, hoy preguntaré si ya les encontraron una escuela dispuesta a recibirlos a estas alturas del año. Necesitan ir a clases y ponerse al día.

— ¿Y si hay algo que no sabemos podemos preguntarles?

—Sí. —respondió ansioso Deku.

—Pregúntenle al estúpido nerd, ese apodo no lo lleva por nada.

Al contrario de lo que otra persona haría, esas palabras a Izuku le halagaron, porque Kacchan lo estaba reconociendo, a su manera, pero lo estaba haciendo.

El día en el colegio sucedió como siempre, con la diferencia de que momentáneamente los niños iban a almorzar con ellos al comedor. Y como buenos padres, Kacchan y Deku comían juntos.

Otra diferencia, aunque más interna de ellos dos, era esa urgencia de volver a casa para saber cómo estaban ambos pequeños. Una vez tocaba el timbre, ambos volaban literalmente hacia los dormitorios.

Al llegar se percataron de cómo Eri y Kouta revisaban unos libros sobre héroes, investigando sobre el tema.

Kouta leía emocionado. Hubo una época en que odiaba a los héroes, porque sus padres por serlo, habían muerto y le había dejado, pero después de conocer a Midoriya eso ya era cosa del pasado. Sentía un inmenso deseo de desarrollar aún más su quirk y serlo. Ser un héroe.

Eri también estaba llena de agitación por la lectura. Toda su vida había estado confinada en la oscuridad, siendo lastimada y usada por los villanos, ¿un héroe? Ella no conocía eso, no hasta que conoció la amabilidad de Midoriya. Ella también quería ser un héroe.

Deku fue a dejar su bolso a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón y llamó a los niños con un movimiento de manos. Ambos corrieron y se sentaron en sus muslos. Voltearon sus caritas para mirar a Kacchan, quien se mantenía en la puerta. Incluso Deku le invitaba con la mirada.

El chico, de forma ruda lanzó su mochila al suelo y se sentó de espaldas a Deku, pero a sus pies. Sus pecas se elevaron debido a la sonrisa, y acercando a su compañero de curso hacia él, lo hizo apoyar su cabeza entre sus piernas (sin ninguna mala intención) y procedió la lectura.

No sabían porque estaban disfrutando la tarde del viernes en algo que puede verse aburrido para otros, sin embargo, ambos niños sonriendo, Kacchan acomodándose entre sus piernas, siendo abrazado por el cuello por Eri y Midoriya leyendo con simpatía. Esa simplicidad les hacía tan felices. Nadie quería terminar el momento. Sin embargo, por los bostezos, culminó la sesión de lectura. Kacchan tomó en brazos a Eri sin protestas ni bufidos y Deku tomó a Kouta. Llevaron a ambos a la habitación y les quitaron las pantuflas para acomodarlos.

Salieron de la habitación y Deku procedió a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, ya era tarde… Pero, recordó que Kacchan estaba detrás, viéndolo.

—Ah, i-iré a cambiarme…

Cabizbajo, por alguna razón desconocida, el otro le sostuvo del brazo.

—No, cámbiate aquí.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

—Cámbiate delante de mí… mierdecilla…

Deku se sonrojó totalmente y empezó a tartamudear incoherencias, donde lo único entendible fue "¿por qué?".

—Porque… quiero verte, ¡Mierda Deku! ¡Sólo cámbiate! Estamos viviendo juntos ¿no? ¡Ya sácate la ropa de una vez! —la forma en que lo pidió, mientras tomaba el final del uniforme con intenciones de levantarlo y sus miradas que quedaron prendadas a la contraria, creó un ambiente vergonzoso. De la cual ambos salieron una vez miraron al suelo.

Acto seguido Deku se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y lo dejó caer a los pies de Kacchan. Todavía con las mejillas como si se hubiese echado acuarela, tomó el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabotonó y luego bajó el cierre lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Sus pantalones finalmente cayeron y el levantó una de sus piernas y luego la otra, para quitarlos por completo.

Iba a tomar su pijama, que decía "All Might" en la parte delantera, pero fue nuevamente detenido por el chico que frente a él, se quitó la ropa también, sólo que de forma más veloz. Lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo llevó a la cama.

Se acomodaron sin hacerse esperar bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Y sin decirse ninguna palabra se abrazaron para soportar el frío.

Eran cobardes, usaban escusas para cumplir sus deseos, pero no importaba. Mientras funcionaran, no importaba.

El día siguiente era sábado, ambos como buenos hijos visitaban a sus familias esos días. Pero ahora que tenían "hijos", no podían dejarlos solos. Así que apenas despertaron, una misma duda los asaltó. ¿Qué hacían con Eri y Kouta?

Deku abrazaba a Kacchan y mantenía la cabeza de éste acomodada en su pecho, y Kacchan se dejaba hacer, como si fuera una acción de toda la vida.

—Creo que deberíamos dividirnos. Yo iré a ver a mi mamá con Kouta ¿qué te parece si tú vas con Eri?

Con un bufido, asintió.

Una espinita asaltó sus pensamientos… Y se separaron asustados, sin creérselo ¡¿Por qué mierda estaban abrazados?! ¡¿Por qué mierda actuaban cómo… una pareja?!

Kacchan se quedó de pie, mientras Deku corrió al baño avergonzado.

Pronto, toda la familia estuvo lista y se dividió para visitar respectivamente a su propia familia. No sabían que dirían sus padres, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, no les servía de nada ocultarlo.

Ambos con ropa casual, salieron de su habitación. Deku tomó la mano de Kouta y Kacchan ofreció la suya sin mirar la cara de la niña. Ella sonrió y la recibió.

Esto sucedió en un instante cortísimo, pero los demás alumnos lo presenciaron escondidos desde la distancia.

—Ya se ven totalmente como una familia. —dijo uno.

— ¿Crees que ya lo hacen?

—Yo pensaba que desde el principio se acostaban juntos. Ambos se veían como pareja que se separó por tonteras y que se sigue queriendo.

—Yo juraba que el eterno enojo de Kacchan era pura tensión sexual.

—Yo también.

—Pero no creo que lo hagan, porque viven con dos niños.

—El baño, el armario, el pasto, todo sirve. —argumentó el más pervertido de todos ellos.

—Sin embargo, Kacchan está más calmadito…

—Para mí que ya lo hicieron.

—Para mí igual.

Y esos murmullos, llenos de teorías no fueron escuchados por los futuros héroes.

Cuando finalmente llegó Kouta a su hogar, después de una semana de no ir. Se calmó y sacando sus llaves abrió la puerta, dejó pasar al niño y luego fue al living donde estaba seguro de que su madre estaría. Y así era. Ella estaba viendo televisión, mientras picaba en una fuente un montón de verduras.

—Mamá, ya llegué.

— ¡Izuku! —se levantó ella, limpiándose las manos en el delantal para ir a abrazarlo, lo cual no alcanzó a hacer porque se quedó mirando al niño que estaba al lado de su hijo. —Izuku ¿quién es este pequeño?

—Mmm… bueno, verás… Digamos que tenemos que cuidar de él y Eri-chan, ya que Nighteye predijo que nosotros seríamos su familia… o algo así…

— ¿Eh? ¿"Tenemos"? ¿Tú y quién más?

—Bueno, yo y… Kacchan…

— ¡Ellos son nuestros padres ahora!

La mujer quedó sorprendida, mientras que en otra casa, un hombre dejaba el periódico de lado para mirar si lo que su hijo decía era en serio. Mientras una mujer se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

—Ya no tengo que preocuparme porque formes una familia. Ya la obtuviste. —le halagaba ella, apuntándolo con el cucharón.

— ¿Eh?

—Al principio estaba preocupada. —se topó la cara. —Como ibas para ese lado, pensé que nunca me darías nietos. Pero si eras feliz yo también lo era. Aunque, ahora lo soy más por la monada que has traído. ¡Ya quiero conocer a Kouta-chan!

— ¿Eh? —un nuevo signo de exclamación en los fonemas emitidos por Kacchan se hizo presente, su madre se veía demasiado animada con la situación.

—Aunque es bastante pronto para que tenga hijos… —agregó nervioso el padre en su día no laboral.

— ¡Ah, qué más da! La edad es lo de menos. Además —se mofó la mujer— ahora está viviendo con Izuku-chan.

El padre asintió ante eso y miró a Kacchan de forma positiva.

—Me da gusto que al fin lo hayas aceptado.

— ¡¿Ah?!

—Desde que eras pequeño siempre has estado enamorado de Izuku-chan, pero no hacías más que ahuyentarlo con tu inmadurez. Estaba preocupada.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡YO NO AMO AL ESTÚPIDO NERD!

—Pero duermen juntos cada noche… —habló por primera vez la niña.

Y los padres se miraron de forma retozona. Mientras que su hijo se sonrojaba sin saber que más decir.

Cuando se despidieron de sus familias (el día domingo), ambos juraron, la próxima vez hacer una junta familiar con ambas madres, y el padre de Kacchan para presentar a sus pequeños como correspondía.

Y así, llegó el lunes

 **Desde hoy… ¡¿Tendremos que caminar de la mano?!**

El día lunes ambos estudiantes fueron citados a la oficina del director. No había hecho nada malo, así que ambos supusieron que se trataba de Eri y Kouta, y era efectivamente sobre ellos. Al fin les había encontrado un colegio, cercano a la academia Yuei, aunque igual ellos no podrían asistir por su cuenta, tendrían que ser llevados por Izuku o Kacchan cada mañana. Cuando esto fue dicho a ambos les causó un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo decidirían eso? Suponían que tenían que elegir según el tiempo disponible de cada uno, según quién se levantase primero, o hacer elegir a Kouta y Eri, para ver a quien preferían…

Nerviosos, regresaron a sus aulas. Aunque Midoriya lo dejaba notar más. Bakugou sólo hacía sus mini explosiones como siempre.

Preocupados, se desconcentraron bastante en el día. Y cuando al fin terminaron las clases, fueron donde el director de nuevo, quien les entregó el uniforme de ambos, y útiles necesarios. Como ambos padres eran muy jóvenes y sólo contaban con su mesada, habían decidido que lo mejor era ayudarles los primeros años, aunque ya con sus padres enterados, éstos les habían aumentado la mesada.

Llegaron al compartimiento de dormitorios, igual que todos los días. Al cual entraron tras un largo suspiro de parte de Midoriya y un severo bufido de parte de Bakugou. Qué jodido era ser padres. No obstante, tenían que hacerlo.

Decididos se plantaron frente a los niños que los esperaban con anhelo.

—Tenemos algo que preguntarles. —empezó Bakugou, directo, cómo sólo él podía serlo.

— ¿Preguntarnos? ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu turno, nerd. —hizo pasar al frente a Midoriya y éste sólo lo miró con cara de "Ahora me necesitas".

—Bueno, verán…

Explicó con detalle la situación, hasta llegar a la parte de "ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas en llevarlos cada mañana, pero si ustedes tienen alguna preferencia…"

— ¿Preferencia? —se miraron.

—Sí, ¿quién prefieren que los vaya a dejar cada mañana, el nerd o yo? —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar un semblante neutro.

—Mmm…

Kouta y Eri se volvieron a mirar, y se agacharon a discutir el tema, hasta que se levantaron y miraron firmes al frente.

—Ya hemos decidido.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

—Queremos que todas las mañanas nos vaya a dejar… —inició Eri.

El corazón de los jóvenes palpitó acelerado, lleno de nerviosismo, en verdad parecían sus padres en toda la extensión. Padres que parecían afrontar una etapa complicada con sus hijos.

— ¡Los dos! —dijeron al mismo tiempo después de una pausa.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero no creían haber oído bien.

—Queremos que nos acompañen ambos.

—Sí, sí.

—Pero…

—Queremos ir de la mano con nuestros padres.

Y puede que sólo tuvieran dieciséis años, pero la felicidad que irradiaron demostraba que el cuerpo puede demostrar una edad, pero tu corazón otra. Demostraba que para amar, para formar una familia no importaba la edad. Además, en la antigüedad ¿la gente no se casaba apenas empezaba a madurar su cuerpo?

Y a la mañana siguiente, con todos arreglados y listos para ir a la escuela. Kacchan tomó la mano de Kouta, Eri la de Deku y ambos niños unieron sus propias manos. Y esto se repetiría cada mañana a partir de ese día, después de todo ir a la escuela era un hecho muy importante.

En la escuela, eso sí, se sorprendieron bastante cuando ambos menores firmaron como los tutores de esos niños. Y una profesora estaba a punto de preguntarles, cuando fue detenida por otra.

—Tal vez uno de ellos es una chica. Tal vez tuvieron poca precaución.

Era obvio que no. Ambos chicos musculosos, y con la voz grave, bastante varonil, incluso la del chico más tímido, indicaba que eran hombres.

—Pues si es así, ¿qué clase de hormonas tomaron? —le replicó.

—Tal vez sea el quirk de uno de ellos.

Los murmullos continuaron mucho tiempo, pero la directora pidió discreción, ya que ella estaba enterada de la situación.

Hubo un día que a Eri y a Kouta, igual que al resto de su clase se les pidió dibujar a su familia. Ambos dibujaron a dos chicos, uno a cada lado, sosteniendo sus manos y delante de toda la clase (en el momento de presentar sus trabajos) dijeron sin miedo:

—Nuestros padres son dos chicos. Ellos son buenos con nosotros, quizás, como nadie lo había sido realmente antes. Porque aunque mi tía me quería, seguía siendo mi tía, pero ahora tengo dos papás y soy feliz.

—Yo nunca había conocido el cariño ni el amor, pero ahora que puedo estar con mis dos papás, realmente soy feliz.

—Tal vez nuestra familia sea un poco diferente de la del resto, pero es única y llena de amor. —dijeron finalmente a la vez.

La profesora se emocionó y aplaudió a sus estudiantes con bastante energía.

¿Y los dibujos? Ellos fueron colgados en el living como los cuadros más valiosos, por dos padres muy orgullosos.

 **Desde hoy… ¡¿Tendremos qué bañarnos juntos?!**

Ya se habían acostumbrado a su vida juntos. Cada día era más divertido que el anterior. Izuku y Katsuki les traspasaban sus propios conocimientos a esos dos niños que todo dejaban en sus memorias, lo aprendían y aplicaban a su vida. Resaltando en su curso, no sólo como buenos alumnos, también como futuros héroes, sobre todo Kouta, ya que Eri era más tímida, pero no se quedaba atrás, simplemente era como Midoriya, seguía los pasos de Kouta y de sus padres, a su propio nivel.

Pasó un año, y el curso, por ser los mejores héroes ganaron el derecho a un paseo a un _Onsen_. Obviamente, ambos padres primerizos pidieron permiso para llevar a sus retoños, lo cual les fue concedido.

Sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Midoriya siendo un padre ejemplar, no obstante, jamás se esperaron el desenlace en que Bakugou también lo fuera, con un poco más de instinto bestial, mas, no por eso menos cariñoso.

Bakugou iba totalmente preparado, llevaba comida en la mochila, y pobre de aquel que le ofreciese dulces o galletas a sus niños, ni siquiera a Izuku se lo aceptaba. A cualquiera enseguida le dedicaba una mirada fiera.

—Si comen puras porquerías, no funcionarán como deben. —y les daba bentos preparados por él (a las horas esenciales) o frutas cuando eran fuera de esos horarios.

Incluso Aizawa estaba sorprendido por el hecho, miraba de reojo al chico que resultó ser una muy buena "madre".

El bus se detuvo luego de estacionarse donde debía, y los alumnos empezaron a bajar. Habían llegado al lugar para relajarse después de los exámenes, los villanos que seguían apareciendo, y todo lo que les pesase.

Deku tomó de la mano a Eri y le pasó un bolso con sus cosas, entonces fue donde las chicas y les pidió de favor, que dentro cuidaran de ella.

— ¡No hay problema Deku-kun! —dijo Uraraka animada al máximo.

Las demás asintieron. Incluso Hagakure, aunque nadie pudo verlo.

Kouta fue guiado dentro de las aguas termales por sus padres. Uno a cada lado. Los chicos una vez en los vestidores se desvistieron rápido para entrar al agua caliente, excepto Deku y Bakugou, que esperaron a su hijito tranquilamente.

Kouta los quedó mirando un rato embobado al verlos en esa toalla que sólo tapaba lo necesario… ese cuerpo, se preguntaba si él también podría llegar a tener un cuerpo así. Se imaginó algo similar, pero después se desanimó un poco, al decirse a sí mismo que eso no era posible.

Entraron en el agua sin problemas. Y aunque todos estaban disfrutando Kouta se hundía en el agua.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mocoso, dime qué te pasa! —ordenó Kacchan autoritario.

El público no esperado guardó silencio tras eso.

—Yo… yo…

— ¿Tú? —incitó a la continuación el peliverde.

—Yo… quiero saber si… —Se levantó de un salto— ¡Yo quiero saber si puedo llegar a tener un cuerpo tan bien formado como el de ustedes dos! —soltó de una vez.

Katsuki y Midoriya quedaron sin habla. ¿Eso era todo?

—B-bueno… —empezó a decir Midoriya—No sé si yo cuento dentro de eso, peor Kacchan, tiene buen físico, yo creo que…

—Entrena duro. Eso es todo. —se hundió en el agua Kacchan.

—Ah, ah, en el fondo también se avergonzó. —dijo Kirishima bajito.

—Entonces ¡Entrenaré duro! —dijo Kouta y se acercó a sus padres (cuando Bakugou dejó salir la mitad de su cuerpo) y los abrazó por la cintura, aunque sus brazos no alcanzaban a rodearlos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Eri miraba algo tímida a las compañeras de sus padres. Hasta que Uraraka se encargó de hacer que se alegrara un poco. Momo la secundó, y finalmente todas las chicas se encargaron de que no se sintiera sola ni asustada. Aunque igual la niña estaba un poco intimidada, debido a las "grandes razones" frente a ella.

"Todas son… muy voluptuosas…"

Y la palabra que aprendió por un anuncio que apareció entre las noticias de la televisión, encontró finalmente un uso.

Esa no sería la última vez que ambos niños irían con sus padres a un _Onsen_. Las siguientes veces, arrendaron una habitación completa y así todos disfrutaron con el mismo baño. Jugando con los pequeños, y los padres rozándose "sin querer".

 **Desde hoy… Somos una familia**

El hombre corre por la calle, escapando entre la multitud, empujándolos sin importarles a quien lastime. Ágil y rápido se mueve, salta un muro, y de un movimiento llega al techo de un almacén. Enseguida la gente grita, al ver cómo está manchado de sangre. Muchos héroes, aparecen, pero son fácilmente derrotados por el único villano. Que con un quirk impresionante, y un gran manejo de éste los manda directo al piso. La gente corre asustada, otros graban morbosamente y los más histéricos gritan por ayuda.

Parece que es imposible sobrepasar a semejante villano, pero entonces en el edificio contrario, haciendo uso de unos trajes sorprendentes, se paran dos personas. Dos chicos, héroes jóvenes, pero no novatos. Uno de ellos, usa un traje ajustado, con una especie de granadas encima de los guantes largos de sus brazos que ayuda a su quirk. Tiene el cabello rubio, desordenado, un poco largo en la parte de atrás. A su lado de encuentra un chico de su edad, de cabello ondulado y verdoso, con un traje que combina con él. Usa unas rodilleras, que cubren gran parte de su pierna, hechas de metal, en sus brazos lleva unas igual. Eso también promueve el mayor uso de su quirk.

En esta época de héroes, hay muchos con capacidades extraordinarias, tal como uno que puede manejar fuego y hielo, una chica que eleva cualquier cosa, por más pesada que sea, y otro que corre muy veloz, incluso uno que puede endurecer todo su cuerpo. Sí, hay héroes muy capacitados, que aparecieron después del retiro de All Might, el símbolo de la paz. Pero, ninguno era capaz de igual a esos dos. Incluso, Deku, se había transformado en el nuevo símbolo de la paz, y junto con su compañero y amante era imparable. Realmente no había quien pudiese vencerlos. Si solos daban miedo, juntos eran un jodido espectáculo… Sin embargo, siempre hay quienes osan enfrentarlos, tal como ese villano, que se acercó a toda potencia, intentando derribarlos.

Un movimiento, dos, y quedó fuera de combate.

La cámara de televisión que grababa la escena, mostraba a un periodista eufórico tras lo recién presenciado. Y en una casa, dos adolescentes miraban de la misma manera, con los ojos brillantes la pantalla.

— ¡Nuestros padres son geniales! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que eran los más grandes héroes, podían pagar perfectamente una casa y todos los gastos que eso implicaba, podían seguir criando a sus niños sin problemas, y dándoles todo el cariño que se merecían, una cosa que no se compra, pero es lo principal en una familia.

Esos niños eran la envidia de muchos, ya que hace tiempo se había filtrado que eran los hijos de los dos más poderosos héroes…

Kouta y Eri partieron a su primer día de clases como estudiantes de secundaria. Estaban bien peinados, listos. Simplemente sus padres faltaban, pero no les preocupaba, ellos definitivamente llegarían.

Entraron en la Academia a la que asistirían desde ese día, y vieron a los hijos de muchos de los ex compañeros de clase de sus padres. Atrás sus orgullosos padres los miraban expectantes.

Uraraka (Uravity) miró hacia todos lados, buscando a sus amigos, al no verlos pensó que Kouta y Eri estarían tristes, mas no era así. Ellos sonreían. Y en un momento, en que les preguntaron la razón de su venida a la academia, después de que muchos dieran la respuesta, ellos tomaron el micrófono y dijeron con fuerza:

—Porque queremos ser los más grandes héroes igual que nuestros padres.

En ese entonces se escucha un golpe en el techo, que remece todo. La puerta se entreabre y entran… los más grandes héroes de todos, quienes se dirigen hacia donde deben estar los padres.

—No, nosotros definitivamente lo seremos. —dijeron al unísono una vez que el micrófono volvió a pasar a manos del profesor encargado.

La gente aplaudió. Y Kacchan y Deku sonrieron. Uno conservando su orgullo, mientras el otro conservaba su ternura. Aunque ambos, eran más maduros, se notaba en sus ojos, y se lo recordaban las cicatrices que mantenían bajo la ropa, cicatrices que eran acariciadas mutuamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Porque ya no había más cobardía ni inmadurez, ya no había nada que ocultar, se amaban, ambos lo supieron, lo sabían y finalmente un día lo dijeron. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, ninguno de los dos se había esperado tener hijos antes de haberse declarado si quiera. El destino era bastante divertido en ese aspecto. Pero no importaba, era felices, ellos, sus hijos, y sabían que lo serían por siempre.

Y la lejanía, un retirado héroe miraba el horizonte.

—Yo había predicho que esos niños serían felices con ellos, pero jamás predije que ellos serían felices con esos niños… Al final, la felicidad fue mutua, tal y como me dijiste All Might.

¿Qué deparaba el futuro? Nadie lo sabía… Sin embargo, había una familia que seguiría sonriendo… una sonrisa que se traspasaría a la futuras generaciones…

* * *

 **¿A alguien le gustó esto? últimamente estoy inspirada sobre esta parejita, y principalmente de ellos con una familia, porque yo veo a Kouta y a Eri como sus hijitos *w* Mirad las similitudes. Kouta tiene mucho parecido con Kacchan, en especial en los ojos, y Eri, es dulce extremadamente, verla me recuerda a Deku 3**

 **Si te ha gustado ojalá me dejes tu opinión :3 Un review no mata a nadie (?)**

 **Por cierto, puede que mañana traiga dos extras para esta historia. Tratarán sobre Midoriya y Bakugou... aunque tendrán mucha más comedia que nada xD Por cierto ¿alguien entendió el final?**

 **Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco enormemente :3 Te envío todo mi amor a través de la pantalla :3 Si hay algunos dedazos me disculpo, he terminado esto a las 4 de la mañana y me caigo del sueño xD**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Extra 1

**Bueno, lo que prometí :3 Además de que si no hacía estos extras no podía dar por terminada esta historia :3 Con el extr doy por finalizado un fic más, ojalá les haya gustado 3**

 **Un aviso más: ¡Me alegro de que Fanfiction volviese! Pensé que no podría subir otra historia TT^TT**

* * *

 **Extra 1: Izuku Midoriya como padre.**

Los niños se encontraban echados en el sofá ojeando una especie de libro ilustrado. Se veían muy interesados en el tema. Con una concentración incluso mayor que en clases. Cuando Midoriya vio esto, ladeó un poco su cabeza, pero pensó que no era nada del otro mundo, tal vez algo sobre All Might, o héroes, un tema fascinante para los niños. Al pensar en eso, se recordaba a sí mismo, a esa edad, donde esa era su gran motivación, aunque seguía siéndolo… Eso y ahora, también su familia.

Kouta miró a su hermana, y ella asintió. Se levantaron de su cómoda posición y tomando el libro lo llevaron hasta su padre, quien intentaba cocinar… ¡¿Por qué justo ese día Katsuki había sido llamado por sus padres?! Suspiró. El chico había dejado comida para el almuerzo solamente, pensando que llegaría temprano, pero ya eran las ocho, hora de la once, y todavía ni rastros de su pareja.

—Papá. —antes le llamaban, por el nombre a ambos, agregando "hermano mayor (niichan) en japonés. Ya eso no sucedía jamás. Los niños los veían como sus padres, y se había acostumbrado a decirles así.

—Dime Kouta, Eri.

Los ojos ansiosos, con las pupilas encendidas de la curiosidad estaban directamente fijas en los verdosos ojos.

—Papá ¿tú también haces estas cosas con papi?

Si Izuku era "papá", el apodo para Katsuki era "Papi", al menos en la casa, afuera, Kacchan los retaba con la mirada.

— ¿Hacer? ¿Hacer qué?

Las manitas voltearon el libro, que tenía una página en especial abierta, apretada contra sus pechitos. El contenido fue enseñado, de forma… muy gráfica… La cara de Izuku demostró que nunca, jamás se había esperado eso…

—Eh… ¿D-De dónde… s-sacaron e-ese libro?

¿Y qué mostraba el libro? Pues…

La llave dio vuelta en la cerradura. Hubo un sonido que indicaba un "pase". Katsuki hizo su aparición en la puerta, justo en el momento en que la fuente que Izuku tenía en sus manos caía y el arroz en el fuego hervía, quemándose.

— ¡Hey! ¡Deku! —gritó entrando y al instante corriendo a apagar el fuego del arroz. —Idiota ¿por qué usas una olla si tenemos una arrocera?

Izuku no estaba para responderle, simplemente veía en su cabeza una y otra vez la imagen recién enseñada, con suma vergüenza. No sabía como responder a la pregunta hace poco formulada, menos a la de su novio.

— ¡DEKU! —Gritó con violencia,

Él atinó a reaccionar y empezó a mover sus manos con temblores débiles y fracasados, que no lo hacían parecer el héroe N°1.

—B-Bueno… C-cuando las personas crecen… u-ustedes aún son muy j-jóvenes… Aún les faltan m-muchos años… B-bueno… los hombres son distintos que las m-mujeres… ellos, bueno tú h-habrás visto K-Kouta que tú tienes… eso y tú Eri tienes lo o-otro…

Ambos niños miraron interrogantes, sin entender nada, y Kacchan, quien recién había entrado ahí, estaba con cara de "Joder, y ¿este es mi novio?".

De un puñetazo en el hombro dejó a Deku murmurando estupideces en el suelo, y les preguntó a sus hijos directamente qué rayos pasaba.

—Es que le preguntamos a papá si ustedes hacen esto. —enseñaron nuevamente la imagen, donde se veía a una mujer siendo penetrada de forma totalmente fantasiosa, en una especie de cómic o manga hentai.

Katsuki Bakugou alzó una ceja, luego tomó el libro, lo confiscó y finalmente agregó:

—Bien, díganme de dónde sacaron este libro.

—Lo llevo un compañero. Su abuela se lo compró creyendo que era su manga favorito, pero parece que se equivocó.

—Ok. —Tomó a Izuku de una pierna y lo jaló hasta el sillón, porque le interrumpía el paso. Dejó el libro en lo más alto de la estantería y poniéndose el delantal, negro, estiró los musculosos brazos y empezó a arreglar el desastre de cena.

— ¿Papá? ¿Y la respuesta?

—Bien, la respuesta es sí y no.

— ¿Eh?

—Pero es parte del crecer. ¿Recuerdan las etapas de un videojuego?

Ambos asintieron.

—Esto es lo mismo, tienes que avanzar de nivel para poder descubrir el misterio, si te tratas de adelantar, puedes provocar Game Over.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! —dijeron ambos felices. — ¿Cuándo podremos llegar a ese nivel?

—Cuando cumplan quince años pueden volver a preguntarme, si no lo han descubierto solos.

— ¡Entendido!

La cena estuvo lista en unos minutos. El pobre Izuku rendido miró a su pareja entre suspiros. Lo amaba, pero odiaba ser derrotado.

Una vez en la cama, con un nuevo suspiro de Izuku, Kacchan dejó caer su brazo a todo lo que daba sobre su estómago, sacándole el aire.

—Ya duérmete.

—Pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—No fui de ayuda…

—Eres un estúpido héroe, que me arrebató mi puesto N°1, aunque igual te patearé el trasero después. Sin embargo, en este terreno ganó yo. Estúpido nerd. —dijo para luego acercarse como un felino y morder su mejilla, luego lamerla y mandarla al diablo.

Se dio la vuelta y aparentó dormirse de inmediato.

—Kacchan… —cerró los ojos y entonces recordó algo importante. —Kacchan ¿y qué harás con el libro?

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*爆豪勝己x緑谷出久*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Al día siguiente la escuela completa recibió un sermón sobre el cuidado de las cosas que ven los niños. Incluso se citó a padres y apoderados, incluso a los hermanos mayores, porque si no el colegio y todo dentro iba a explotar en mil pedazos, según la advertencia de uno de los padres.

El libro fue devuelto a la familia del chico que lo había prestado, aunque con la condición de ser más precavidos.

—Supongo que también es trabajo de los héroes velar por la inocencia de los niños. —sonrió a lo lejos Izuku, arriba de un tejado mirando la situación.

No podía estar más orgulloso de su pareja.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer Extra. Creo que el siguiente me quedó más largo. Y yo que pensaba que los Extras serían drabbles :´v**


	3. Extra 2

**Y con este extra me despido de esta historia, que amé totalmente escribir *u* Gracias si la leíste completamente, espero que quede un pedacito de ella en tu corazón 3**

 **Esto fue escrito al ritmo de "Hero A" *w***

* * *

 **Extra 2: Katsuki Bakugou como padre.**

Había un niño en la escuela jodidamente molesto. Eri y Kouta veían como muchas veces trataba de intimidar a los demás. Sin embargo, ambos no lo toleraron cuando quiso quitarle algo preciado a otro compañero. Un juguete que su madre le había comprado con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no te pertenece! —le señaló Kouta autoritario.

—Tampoco a ti, así que no te metas. —le empujó con violencia, botándolo, a él y a su hermana que se mantenía detrás. —No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

El mocoso en sí era molesto, sucio y sobretodo no tenía ni un atisbo de bondad hacia los demás. Siempre los humillaba, pero no como una persona que es arrogante por lo genial que es, sino más bien, de una forma más cobarde. A todos los golpeaba, y si alguien intentaba ponerle una mano encima él llamaba a su hermano de secundaria, grandote y fortachón que con su pandilla golpeaba a todo el mundo, tal como se esperaba de unos gamberros. Por eso todos le tenían miedo, y no hacían nada. Así que ver a alguien enfrentándolo significaba peligro absoluto…

— ¡Tú…!—se levantó Kouta e intentó darle un puñetazo, pero sólo logró recibir uno en su contra, directo en el estómago. Eri más atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó e intentó defender a su hermano, pero fue inútil, de un manotazo su rostro se vio golpeado, y ella inconsciente tras golpearse con un grifo de agua que estaba a la vuelta del colegio.

— ¡Tú y tu hermana son unos inútiles! —se burló.

— ¡Maldito! —intentó usar su quirk de agua para ganar ventaja, mas sólo consiguió las risas del contrario y una patada directa en el estómago.

Incluso el juguete nuevo resultó roto.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*爆豪勝己x緑谷出久*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ese día Bakugou tenía el turno de ir a buscar a sus niños. Izuku no pudo debido a una situación de emergencia de la cual podía encargarse perfectamente solo. Dobló la esquina, y antes de llegar al colegio se encontró con sus dos hijos sentados al lado de un arbusto, en la acerca.

—Kouta, Eri vá…—calló. Sus ojos rojizos se plagaron de venas en la esclerótica. Kouta sangraba por su labio partido, tenía múltiples heridas y la ropa desordenada. Eri tenía la mejilla hinchada y la cabeza adolorida, y aunque eso último no podía apreciarse, Kacchan lo notó cuando ella intentó apoyarse y al rozar su nuca, se hizo hacia delante de nuevo.

¿Mini explosiones? ¡Qué va! El suelo estalló, con el cemento y todo. Retumbando toda la sección de casas, ahuyentando a las personas, creyendo que era un terremoto.

— ¡¿QUIÉN…?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARLOS?!

Eri miró asustada a su papi, e iba a responder cuando fue detenida por un niño, que limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su uniforme maltratado, respondió:

—No importa.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡No importa! ¡No te metas! Yo… ¡Yo seré quién se encargue! ¡No hagas nada! —las lágrimas hacían su aparición y Kacchan hizo desaparecer las explosiones de sus manos.

El camino a casa fue en silencio.

Una vez dentro, Izuku los esperaba. Quedó atónito por lo sucedido, lo cual Eri se encargó de informarle, iba a ir a reclamar, pero Katsuki lo detuvo.

—No hagas nada.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque no es nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Pero somos sus padres!

—Por eso mismo.

Un momento en que sus miradas chocaron, hizo que Midoriya reaccionara entendiendo la situación, entendiendo lo que pasaba realmente. Poniéndose en el lugar de ambos, especialmente de Kouta, quien se dejó curar por él, pero luego corrió a su habitación lleno de frustración. Inevitable dolor que acongoja el alma.

Luego del llanterío y los lamentos, Katsuki entró a la habitación, se paró de brazos cruzados en el umbral, apoyándose en los límites del rectángulo de la puerta.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé… Yo…

— ¿Quieres ganar no?

—Claro que quiero, pero…

—Entonces, te enseñaré como ganar. —sonrió de forma arrogante.

Los siguientes catorce días, aunque Kouta y Eri siguieron yendo a la escuela con normalidad su vida en casa se hizo más intensa. Midoriya se encargó de enseñar toda la teoría sobre sus quirk, y también sobre lo básico de las peleas, etc. Y Katsuki lo llevaba a cabo (a pesar de que ambos lo podían hacer). En el momento de practicar, Eri ensayaba con Izuku, pues éste tenía más control y le enseñaba de una forma más entendible para ella. En cambio Kouta practicó con el fiero Katsuki, quien a base de fuerza bruta le hizo manejar su quirk, llegando a un nivel básico, pero apropiado.

— ¿Pegarte? ¡Qué no les toquen ni un pelo! —Dijo Katsuki en la salida.

Izuku lo quedó mirando y luego haciendo como quien no se da cuenta de la cosa murmuró.

—Yo también fui maltratado por un "matón", uno muy arrogante, aunque quién me tocó a mí era bastante guapo, y en el fondo me pegaba porque me amaba…

— ¡Cállate! —le golpeó la cabeza como quien intenta romper un tronco de madera. Sólo que en este caso lo que golpeaba era mucho más fuerte que un tronco, y esquivó ese movimiento sin nada de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, justo cuando fue esquivado, el otro ya había levantado su pierna para golpearlo, y con sus ágiles reflejos Midoriya había acercado su puño al abdomen que besaba cada noche. Y así se quedaron unos segundos. Ambos eran demasiado fuertes, ya no podían pelear entre ellos, sino ¡quién sabe que sería del mundo!

—Te amo Kacchan.

—Y sigues siendo tan sincero… ¡JODIDO DEKU! —De un salto llegó al techo de uno de sus vecinos, el cual ese día había mentido para no ir a trabajar y seguir durmiendo… Aunque, con tantos ruidos, incluyendo el que cayó como bala encima de donde descansaba, despertó completamente…

—No puede ser… —y no pudo volver a dormirse.

— ¿A dónde vas Kacchan?

—A enorgullecerme.

— ¿Más? —rio Izuku.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*爆豪勝己x緑谷出久*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ese día, el mismo molesto niño hizo su aparición en la vuelta del colegio, intimidando a otro compañero, extorsionándole para quitarle su dinero.

— ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya! —dijeron Eri y Kouta al mismo tiempo.

—Miren, si son los perdedores del otro día.

—Enseguida te demostraré si somos unos perdedores o no. —apuntó Kouta con decisión. Y de un saltó llegó donde el abusador. Su dedo índice tomando impulso gracias al pulgar, quedó frente a la cara de él. El qurik empezó a mostrarse. Su sudor se movía hacia adelante, y una vez acumulado en el dedo índice, que fue liberado. Estalló el agua en toda su extensión, dándole de lleno en un ojo al contrincante.

— ¡Aaargh! —gritó.

Kouta aprovechó para quitarle la billetera que no era suya y entregársela a su dueño, que espantado estaba en un esquina resguardado por Eri.

— ¡Tú, maldito! —se levantó e intentó golpearlo, siendo esquivado con facilidad. — ¿Eh? —abrumado, sin saber qué hacer, corrió donde Eri, pensando que si no podía golpear a uno, el otro igual servía.

Sólo que nunca se esperó que cuando pusiera su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella le hiciera una llave que no sólo lo mandase al suelo, también le torciese la mano.

— ¡No vuelvas a molestar a nadie nunca más! —dijeron.

— ¡Ustedes la pagarán! ¡Se le verán con mi hermano! —intentó correr para salir de allí e ir a buscar a su hermano que siempre estaba en el callejón cercano. — ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

Los problemas aumentarían, si la pandilla llegaba. Así que Katsuki salió de su escondite y apareció ante los "mocosos rabiosos", como los había apodado. Éstos no alcanzaron a oír la petición del malherido, sólo vieron al héroe N°2 frente a ellos, con un rostro nada amable.

—Ya perdiste, si pierdes no busques que otros hagan el trabajo por ti ¡Eh mocoso! Y en cuanto a ustedes… Esta será la única vez que lo diga, si tocan a mis hijos —mostró las mini bombas en sus mano, y luego dio un puñetazo al frente que derrumbó el edifico completo— Eso será poco ¿entendido?

Desde ese día los "mocosos rabiosos", incluyendo al hermano menor del líder, se transformaron en buenos ciudadanos, nunca volvieron a intentar aprovecharse de alguien. Se volvieron totalmente pacifistas, ya que cada vez que veían una pelea recordaban a Katsuki Bakugou y el edificio abajo… Y sentían pánico, un pánico total.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*爆豪勝己x緑谷出久*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kouta y Eri ganaron popularidad en la escuela, y ya los denominaban "héroes", dignos hijos de sus padres. Algo, en lo que se convertirían en un futuro.

Y esa noche, Izuku suspiraba frente al teléfono. Mientras Kacchan terminaba de servir la cena.

— ¿Y ahora qué tienes? —preguntó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus pequeños que ya habían contado toda la anécdota.

—Kacchan es cierto que ganamos dinero, pero ¡¿Por qué destruiste un edificio completo?!

—Por el bien común.

— ¡Kacchan! —lloriqueaba.

Y realmente fue por una buena causa, pero de eso nadie se enteró.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*爆豪勝己x緑谷出久*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí :3 ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! Aunque como publiqué esta historia tardía en Fanfiction, recibí reviews sólo en Wattpad xD Lo tuve que estrenar, porque no me aguantaba las ganas de compartir esta historia :3**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **NEKO-KITSUNE XP**

 **Te envío nekos y kitsunes a la distancia :3 3**


End file.
